hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabina forever Jabian never
' A story by User: Joyhater, User: Sibuna1345, User: Afsanna786, and User: Silly-Gal2012' Nina: *gasped* Jabian: *Kissing* Amber: *coming by Nina* Nina: *crying* Amber: what's wrong? whats happened? tell me Nina: (crying) Fabian was kissing Joy Amber: (walks in the room stops the kiss and punches Fabian on shoulder) Amber: fell on Joy's lips did you, you are dating Nina? How could you!!!! Fabian:(stutters) I thought she was Nina Amber:She is breaking up with you so deal with that!! and you are kicked out of Sibuna Fabian: But I do the puzzles and solve the clues Amber:Too bad shouldn't have kissed Joy should you!! Nina:(comes down the stairs) Nina:*Slaps Fabian on the cheek * Amber:*walks in the room where Joy is* Amber:(slaps Joy) Amber: i believe you owe Nina an apology Joy: never Fabian is MINE!!!! Fabian:I thought you were Nina shes the only girl i love you were merely just a kiss Joy:*bleak face* Fabian: *Kisses Nina passionately* Joy:*bleaker face* Amber: too bad Joy it was never gonna happen Joy: you will all pay all of you!!!! *dramatic face* Nina : Sorry for slapping you i over reacted Fabian : I Forgive you (Kisses) School the next day (bell rings) Joy:"walks up to Nina" you little witch break up with Fabian.NOW!! Nina: why? Joy: Because I love Fabian and he was mine's first now stay away from him!! Nina: NO!!!!!! He's my boyfriend and i love him im not gonna give him up for you! Joy: Fine but i will get you out of the picture, and when I do he will be MINE!!!!!! "slams locker" Nina: Yeah Right!!! Talent Show that Night Announcer: And next is Nina Martin Audience:"claps" Joy: "cuts lights" Nina: Trippin' out, spinnin' around, I'm underground, I fell down "screams" Lights: "almost hits Nina" Audience: "gasp" Joy: Crap Nina: "panting" Fabian: Nina!!!! "Runs on stage" Are you ok!!! Nina:(crying) I want to go home Mrs. Andrews: We're going to reschedule to next week Nina: I feel safe with you, Fabian "kisses him" Audience: Awwww Nina: I love you Fabian: I love you too (Kisses) Amber: Awwwwwwwwwww Fabina: "Walks back to house of Anubis House, hand and hand" After school Next Day Fabian: "comforts Nina" Nina: I can't believe the lights fell Fabian: It didn't fall, someone cut it Nina: Really Amber: "walks in room" Fabian: Is there anyone who would want to do that to you Nina: Umm... Joy Fabian: No I don't think she would do that Nina: We got in a huge fight in school Amber: Fabian, without Nina Joy would have an open door Nina: And after the fight she said she will get me out of the picture Fabian: Maybe That night Nina: Who's there Black Figure: "appears" Nina: Who are you Black Figure: "Rises broken glass" Nina: "screams" Black Figure: "Lowers glass" Nina: "Gets up and runs" Help there's someone in here Fabian: Nina!!!!!!!! Black Figure: "Stabs Nina" Puddle of blood: "Appears" Patrica: I'm sorry Patricia, Mara, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian: "turns to leave" Mara: "Leaves to call the ambulance Nina: "Taps on door" Fabian: Nina we'll get you out ok. Trudy!!!! Victor: "Walks in" Well, well, well what is all the- "See's blood" Patricia: Nina was stabbed!!! Joy: "Enters room" What going on Fabian: Nina was stabbed! Joy: "Innocently" Really Eddie: "Breaks down door" Fabian: "Picks up Nina" The hospital Patricia, Fabian, and Amber: "Walks in" Fabian: Hey Nina Nina: (weakly) Hey Fabian Fabian: Do you know who stabbed you Nina: No but who ever cut the lights did it Amber: I think Joy did it Fabian: No, she wouldn't try to kill Nina Nina: Fabian, she said she will get me out of the picture Amber: See Fabian: Who Knows I'm Gad your ok thought Patrica: Yayy Captain Nina is ok I'm Hating Joy right Now Amber: i Love Fabina I HATE Jabian Nina:can we have a minute Patrica and amber: kk (Leave) Fabian: Please don't break up with me ill be lot so ........ Nina: I'm not breaking up with you '' ''(Nina Grabs His Scarf and kisses him) Fabian: Oh ok (Leave) (Joy enters) Joy: Listen I love Fabian and he is just trying to be nice he loves me Nina: No he loves me Joy: No one likes you, you took my spot Fabian: Joy '' ''Joy: I love you more than Nina loves you They(Jabian) Kiss Amber: What is going on now Joy: Amber Amber slaps Joy Joy gets into a fight with Amber and Joy wins Amber: I'm sorry I tried to defend for you Fabian Fabian: How could you do this Joy? Joy: You little coward; you throw everything away for that American brat yet you hate me for this Joy cries and leaves the room Fabian tries to stop her from leaving the hospital Fabian: I would never throw anything away for you and Im sorry if this is true to you Joy: Well what about Nina '' ''They Kiss for more than a minute Amber comes out and slaps Joy Joy slaps Amber back They all walk back with Nina and'' ''Fabian have shared a kiss Joy: You don't love me do you Joy walks out again Nina: Don't go; Do you love Joy﻿ Fabian: No I love you but Joy and I have been friends long before you came ﻿Nina: Oh Amber: Because Nina has been gone far you niw throwing away Nina Fabian: No Joy: Then,﻿ who do you love me or Nina Fabian: Nina''; But Joy that doesn't mean I love you any less'' Joy: Oh really Fabian: but Joy Joy cries Fabian sheds her tears and kisses her Fabian: I love you see Joy: See what Amber: Yeah, see what Amber: Do you love her more than Nina Fabian: Yes Amber: I knew it '' ''Nina overhears and is upset Fabian: We'll come back and check on you okay Nina:Okay Fabian: Bye Nina: Bye Nina cries as she feels betrayed by Fabian ﻿'' ''﻿ Category:Fa